Es krim, Kise, Festival sekolah, Aomine Mari ulangi-
by unwaltz
Summary: Es krim dan festival sekolah ditambah Aomine dan Kise mungkin bukan penggabungan yang baik/Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik kurasa tidak buruk juga./Gaaaaaah,Summary macam apa ini!


**Kuroko no Basuke milik ©Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei dan fic ini milik Author**

 **Summary :** Hanya kumpulan drabbles(yang malah kelihatan kayak bukan drabbles) tentang pair AoKi yang semoga bisa bikin voiceless scream.

 **Warnings :** Typos, Gaje, Drabbles, Sho-ai, Romance yang sangat diragukan, Humor garing, Bahasa baku+non baku

 **Rate :** T

 **Pair :** Aomine x Kise

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1.** **Ice Cream**

Kise suka sekali es krim yang membuat Aomine harus rela menemani Kise (karena dipaksa Kise walaupun dia sebenarnya juga senang) membeli es krim setiap sepulang sekolah.

"Ne, Kise" panggil Aomine.

"Hn?" jawab Kise masih dengan mulut penuh es krim.

"Kalau disuruh memilih, kau lebih memilih pulang sekolah tidak ditemani olehku atau oleh es krim?"

Ooh, sepertinya Aomine cemburu dengan es krim karena Kise lebih fokus dengan es krim dibanding dirinya.

"Hee~ Kalau disuruh memilih, mungkin aku akan memilih es krim- _ssu_ " Jawab Kise dengan santainya.

Aomine langsung kicep, dari wajahnya kelihatan sekali kalau dia ingin menangis.

Perkataan Kise terus terngiang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

' ** _Kalau disuruh memilih, mungkin aku akan memilih es krim-ssu_** '

' ** _aku akan memilih es krim-ssu_** '

' ** _aku akan memilih es krim_** '

' ** _akan memilih es krim_** '

' ** _memilih es krim_** '

' ** _es krim_** '

Aomine rasanya ingin lari dan cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya agar dapat menangis sambil mendengar kan lagu-lagu _mellow_. _Seperti dorama yang_ _ **sering**_ _ia tonton bersama kaa-sannya._

Oh, Aomine. Sepertinya hal itu sudah meracuni otakmu.

Tapi dia masih jaga _image_ di depan _crush_ nya dan memutuskan untuk diam sepanjang perjalanan.

Saat Kise sudah selesai menghabiskan es krimnya, dia melanjutkan "Kalau aku pilih Aomine _cchi_ , mungkin Aomine _cchi_ akan menolak ajakanku karena rumah kita beda arah- _ssu_."

"Tapi kalau aku pilih es krim, aku ada alasan untuk pulang bersama Aomine _cchi_ karena kedai es krim itu dekat rumahku- _ssu_ " Aomine cukup terkejut mendengar lanjutan jawaban Kise itu tapi tetap mendengarkan.

"La-lagipula, kalau berada di dekat Aomine aku tidak bisa memulai percakapan- _ssu_. A-aku selalu gugup kalau berada dekat Aomine _cchi_ , makanya kalau ada es krim aku jadi punya alasan agar tetap diam- _ssu_." Kise mengatakan kalimat terakhir ini dengan wajah yang memerah dan volume suara yang dipelankan.

Aomine yang berada di sebelah Kise menyadari hal itu. Ia menjadi iseng ingin mengerjai Kise.

"Hee, jadi es krim itu cuma jadi alasan ya" Aomine menyeringai.

"Bukan begitu- _ssu_! Aku juga suka es krim!" Balas Kise dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

' _Ooooh~ Dia manis sekali~'_ Pikir Aomine nista.

"Benarkah?" Aomine sepertinya masih berniat menggoda Kise.

"Tentu saja- _ssu_!" Ucap Kise dengan cepat.

"Tapi lebih suka aku 'kan?" Balas Aomine.

"Tentu sa- eh?" Sadar akan jawabannya, wajah Kise langsung memerah sepenuhnya.

Aomine menyeringai lebar dan berkata "Jawaban yang bagus, Kise. Sekarang, kau milikku."

Pulang sekolah kali ini Kise benar-benar tidak bisa diam karena Aomine yang terus-terusan menggodanya.

Setidaknya Kise tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk pulang bersama Aomine, karena mulai saat ini mereka akan berangkat dan pulang bersama.

Semuanya hanya karena kecemburuan Aomine, dan pengakuan Kise tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2.** **School Festival**

Aomine akhir-akhir ini giat latihan menyanyi dan main gitar. Mungkin bagi yang melihatnya itu wajar karena dia akan mewakili kelasnya untuk tampil pada festival sekolah yang diadakan setiap tahun.

Tapi bagi Aomine sendiri itu tidak wajar karena dia sebenarnya tampil untuk menyatakan perasaannya secara implisit ke orang yang sudah ia suka sejak SMP.

Aomine berharap saja agar cowok pirang manis dengan senyum sejuta volt andalannya itu menyadari kode kerasnya.(Author:Aomine mainnya kode-kodean, cewek banget. Aomine:seenggaknya kalau gue ngode, Kise bisa peka. Nah elu sukanya sama _2d characters_ , walaupun ngode gak bakal di _notice_. Author:sekarang ganti pair jadi Akashi x Kise, tinggal _find_ semua nama Aomine terus _replace_ sama nama Akashi.*pencet ctrl+f* Aomine:Jangan pisahin gue dari Kise plis, dia _canon_ pair gue. Author:sejak kapan kalian jadi _canon_ -,- lanjutlah)

Aomine sebenarnya ingin membawakan lagu **INNOCENCE-NoisyCell** bukan lagu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan memang, tapi cukup manis.(Setau author ini lagu untuk _H*nd*-sensei sama N*r* dari B*r*k*m*n_ , bukan lagu cinta. Tapi yasudahlah)

Aomine berniat latihan di gym karena gym sedang kosong. Aomine mulai memetik gitar,

 _You held out a small hand_

 _Smiling like to you, it was so natural_

 _It may have no-_

 _Ctas_ , senar gitar Aomine putus. Terpaksa Aomine menghentikan latihannya untuk mengganti senarnya yang putus.

Aomine sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau putusnya senar itu merupakan **pertanda buruk**.

Setelah mengganti senar, Aomine melanjutkan latihannya.

 _You held out-_

"Daiki, bantu aku memindahkan kotak-kotak ini." Sebuah suara menginterupsi latihan Aomine.

Benar _'kan,_ sebuah **pertanda buruk**.

Aomine sedikit menyesal karena memilih gym sebagai tempat latihannya.

 _'_ _Aku lupa kalau makhluk ini pasti akan datang'_ batin Aomine.

"Tapi Akashi - " Aomine mencoba menolak.

"Daiki, ini perintah." Ucap Akashi dengan nada memerintah seperti biasanya.

Mau tidak mau Aomine harus mengikuti perkataan Akashi agar selamat dari neraka dunia.

Setelah menyelesaikan titah dari Raja Akashi, Butler Aomine beristirahat dan malah tertidur sehingga dia tidak jadi melanjutkan latihannya.

Hal itu terjadi beberapa kali dan mengakibatkan Aomine harus latihan di rumah pada malam harinya.

 _You held out a small hand_

 _Smiling like to you, it was so natural_

 _It may have no meaning, but it is something I cannot do_

 _You touched my hand_

 _without thinking that was nice for me_

Saat sampai di bagian _All the times we believed_ suara Aomine menjadi melengking tak terkendali sehingga orang-orang yang mendengar suara Aomine melemparkan barang-barang yang berada di dekat mereka.

Sejak kejadian itu, Aomine trauma dan tidak ingin latihan di rumah lagi.

Sudah cukup besar perjuangan Aomine untuk menyatakan perasaannya di festival sekolah.

Dia berdoktrin 'Semua demi Kise!' untuk memacu semangatnya saat dia sedang malas atau depresi takut ditolak.

.

.

.

Hari festival tiba dan giliran Aomine tampil untuk mewakili kelasnya.

Dia naik ke panggung dan melihat kearah penonton untuk mencari sesosok pemuda pirang manis.

Matanya mencari di setiap sudut dan berhenti di tempat pemuda pirang manis itu sedang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Aominepun membalasnya dengan senyum singkat dan memulai penampilannya.

 _You held out a small hand_

 _Smiling like to you, it was so natural_

Aomine mulai curi-curi pandang ke Kise yang sepertinya tidak direspon baik oleh yang dilihat.

 _It may have no meaning, but it is something I cannot do_

 _You touched my hand_

 _Without thinking that was nice for me_

Aomine sepertinya mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Bukan, bukan karena dia ngantuk atau kelilipan tapi Aomine cuma mau memberikan kesan dramatis.

 _All the time that we believed that the world was in our hands_

 _We were wrong, maybe it wasn't_

 _I just wanna hope so when I'm holding your hand_

Aomine mulai membuka matanya kembali dan menatap iris gold Kise dengan intens. Yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan wajah polos yang membuat Aomine cukup _sweatdrop_.

 _"Would you hold my hand?" Could I have ever said that_

 _I can't remember (I can't remember)_

 _Why is it unclear? I guess I'm just not who I used to be_

 _At times I cried and cried, and at times I smiled._

Aomine melanjutkan penampilannya sambil melakukan ' _kode_ 'nya seperti menatap kedua mata Kise dengan intens, tebar-tebar senyum, kedip-kedip(?) mata dan sebagainya.

Tapi sangat disayangkan, sepertinya Kise benar-benar tidak peka atas kode keras Aomine.

Sampai pada akhir penampilannya Aomine yang kelihatannya sudah sangat sabar atas kepolosan atau kebodohan Kise, menutup penampilannya dengan kalimat, "Aku mempersembahkan lagu tadi _spesial_ untuk **Kise Ryouta** ** _,_** Terima Kasih." Banyak penonton yang bersorak atas pengakuan Aomine dan para gadis mulai berteriak kegirangan.

Saat Aomine sudah turun dari panggung dan beristirahat, seseorang menghampirinya.

"Penampilan yang bagus, Aomine _cchi_!" ucap Kise dengan senyum sejuta voltnya.

Aomine yang menyadari namanya dipanggil, mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kise masih dengan senyuman sejuta voltnya.

Aomine membalas senyuman Kise dan menjawab "Ya, Terimakasih"

"Ngomong-Ngomong, Aomine _cchi_ " Ucap Kise membuka percakapan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lagu yang tadi dipersembahkan spesial untukku- _ssu?_ "

Aomine diam dan mulai mencerna perkataan Kise. ' _Heeee?! Dia nanya soal_ _itu! Gimana ya? Aku gak bermaksud bilang gitu tadi, aku cuma kesel karena dari tadi gak dinotice. Abisnya dia gak peka-peka sih . T-tapi bilangnya gimana ya? Masa iya mau jujur, Kalo ditolak gimana?!'_ Inner Aomine masih debat pendapat.

"Aaa…" Aomine membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kise, namun menutup mulutnya kembali karena masih belum yakin dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh otaknya.

Dia sekarang malah terlihat seperti ikan yang megap-megap kehabisan napas.

"Nde?" Tanya Kise sambil memiringkan kepala ditambah dengan wajah yang _oh-so-freaking-adorable_ yang membuat Aomine kehilangan jiwanya sesaat.

Setelah jiwanya kembali, Aomine berdehem dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kise." Aomine menatap kedua iris gold Kise dengan intens.

"Lagu tadi, Ah, Bukan. Momen tadi, sebenarnya sudah kupersiapkan sejak lama untuk menyatakan perasaanku." Ada jeda dalam perkataan Aomine.

Kemudian ia menarik napas untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya lalu melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama."

Aomine masih menatap iris gold Kise, tapi pandangannya mulai melembut. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya dengan lancar.

' _Tapi kamunya gak peka-peka, aku jadi kesel sendiri.'_ Inner Aomine dangan nistanya menambahkan.

Kise yang mendengar hal itu terkejut dan mematung di tempatnya. _Bukan, bukan karena Kise mendengar ucapan nista innernya Aomine, tapi kerena pernyataan_ _ **cinta**_ _yang mendadak tadi._

Aomine yang melihat Kise yang diam saja segera berkata, "O-oi! K-kalau kau tidak dapat membalas perasaanku tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak akan marah!"

Aomine mulai panik melihat bulir bening jatuh dari iris gold Kise. "Oi, Kise! Jangan menangis, aku tidak mau kalau pertemanan kita hancur karena hal seperti ini."

Kise tidak menjawab dan matanya masih meneteskan bulir-bulir bening.

Aomine terceket melihat Kise yang menangis karena dirinya. "Kise, _Gomen_.."

" _Mou,_ Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi, Aomine _cchi_." Kise berkata dengan bibir yang masih bergetar.

"Kise.."

"Jangan merasa bersalah karena sudah menyukaiku. Karena aku " _pemuda bishounen. Jadi jangan menyesal karena menyukaiku. Ahahahaha~ Aku tahu kalau aku memiliki sejuta pesona yang dapat membuat wanita maupun pria jatuh hati. Jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena sudah jatuh dalam pesonaku~_

 ** _Ah, bukan, sepertinya teksnya tertukar dengan pemuda narsis_** **** ** _tapi_** **** ** _pintar yang mengaku dirinya bishie dari fandom sebelah._**

" Karena aku juga menyukai Aomine _cchi_. Jadi, jangan meminta maaf. Itu malah membuatku sedih." Kise mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum kecil dan setitik air mata di pinggir matanya.

Dan entah karena apa, tiba-tiba cahaya masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menyinari Kise. Benar-benar menambah efek 'manis'.

Kise benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat di mata Aomine sekarang.

Aomine berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah Kise.

Kise cukup terkejut atas perlakuan Aomine yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa senang.

Áomine lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kise. " _Daisuki da_ , Ryouta."

" _Daisuki mo_ , Daiki _cchi"_

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, semua orang yang berada di festival sekolah itu menghentikan semua aktivitas mereka hanya untuk menonton mereka berdua. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mengabadikan momen langka itu. Semoga saja mereka berdua tidak menyadarinya, _semoga saja.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **Authors note :**

 **Yaa, akhirnya bisa publish juga~ Saya malah buat ini ditengah 2 ff yang masih on going/plak. Nahloh, kenapa humornya malah menguap(?) Sudahlah, kokoro saya juga sudah lelah/dilempar sendal. Yosh semoga readers menikmati(?) fic ini. Akhir kata, mohon tinggalkan jejak anda~**


End file.
